Musik Kematian
by nakamurananami1
Summary: Musik yang mempertemukanku denganmu, didalam dunia yang penuh dengan kekangan dan peraturan. Kau membawaku pergi kedunia impianku. Dimana aku bisa tenang dan bahagia. Jika, aku diperbolehkan menetap disini, bersamamu. Apa pun akan ku lakukan, walau banyak pertumpahan darah sekali pun. Len X Rin. Rated bisa berubah. Summary bener-bener menyesatkan. Kalau mau lebih jelas RnR yah.


**CHAPTER 1**

**Pairing:** Len Kagamine x Rin Kagamine

**Rated :** T or maybe can to rated M

**Genre :** Romance/ Horror

**Warning :**

OCC, abal, absurd, bikin bingung, Misstypo~ bener bener berkuasa, mungkin semua kekurangan ada di Fanfic ini.

**Disclaimer :**

Udah JELAS pake banget, kalo Nami bukan pemilik Vocaloid yang membahana ini. Vocaloid cuma milik Yamaha Corporation, Nami cuma punya Fic yang dibuat tidak sengaja ini.

Sebelumnya, Nami bener-bener minta maaf. Kalo ceritanya Jelek atau mirip dengan yang lain. yang jelas Nami cuma mau kasih tau cerita Nami yang dibuat pas setengah sadar dan tidak sadar ini. Jadi, Shitekudasai..

Musik yang pertama kali mempertemukanku denganmu. Perbedaan dunia antar kau denganku, bagaikan benteng besar yang tak dapat bisa dihancurkan. Tapi, aku percaya dengan musik benteng itu bisa retak dan hancur. Aku akan berusaha, dimana pun musik itu berada dan bagaimana pun cara musik itu berkerja. Aku akan lakukan, walaupun harus nyawaku menjadi taruhannya. Walaupun harus ada banyak darah yang mengalir. Aku akan tetap melakukannya.

* * *

Pesisir pantai negri Laviieryn, Negri berpulau dengan begitu banyak keindahan. Negri makmur dan damai. Dipimpin oleh seorang Raja ternama yang bijaksana, ramah,demawan dan juga tegas, Leon Valtofh Laviieryn dengan sang Ratu yang baik dan lembut Lily Valtofh Laviieryn. Dan juga seorang Putra kerajaan yang ramah dan pintar Rinto Valtofh Laviieryn.

Terlepas dari informasi umum yang diketahui oleh seluruh rakyat negri tersebut. Disudut silsilah keluarga, tertulis jelas nama seorang putri bungsu yang tak begitu dikenal oleh rakyat. Atau bisa dibilang hanya menjadi bahan gossipan semata. Rin Valtofh Laviieryn. Gadis manis berambut sebahu. Dengan pita besar di kepalanya adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga kerajaan Laviieryn.

Sepanjang hidupnya selama 16 tahun ini. Menurutnya sangat membosankan. Selalu jadi bahan omongan saja, dan orang bahkan tak mengenalnya sebagai keluarga kerajaan. Kehidupan yang selalu dikekang. Kehidupan yang penuh dengan aturan. Membuatnya sungguh frustasi akan hidupnya. "Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh putri kerajaan sepertiku?" Berkali-kali Rin memikirkan itu sendiri. Miku Hatsune, sahabat karib yang berkerja menjadi maid pribadinya. Tak akan pernah bisa Miku berani meninggalkan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Hampir disetiap harinya Rin menangis diam-diam disudut kamar. Tapi, ternyata bukan hanya Miku yang melihat. Sesosok pemuda pun ikut melihatnya. Tapi dari jarak yang jauh. Mungkin sangat jauh.

"tuan putri, anda menangis lagi? Saya akan bawakan sapu tangan dan teh hangat untuk anda" ucap Miku, ini biasa ia lihat setiap hari. Jika Rin pergi ke sudut kamarnya dan berdiam diri sambil jongkok dan membenamkan kepalanya, berarti ia sedang menangis. Entah, Rin begitu menyukai sudut rumah jika sedang sedih.

Tak lama, Miku kembali dengan membawa satu sapu tangan dan secangkir teh hangat. Rin mendongakkan wajahnya, wajahnya yang merah padam, dengan hidung merah dan mata sembab. Ia menatap Miku yang tersenyum manis padanya. Rin membalasnya dengan anggukan dan segera meminum secangkir teh hangat yang Miku berikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat 2 cangkir teh?" Tanya Rin memberikan cangkir teh pada Miku.

"Jika saya membuat 2 cangkir, yang satunya lagi untuk siapa, tuan putri?" Balas Miku, sebari membersihkan wajah Rin yang basah dengan sapu tangan.

"Ya tentu untukmu, Miku. Dan panggil aku Rin saja. Aku merasa kehilangan sahabatku kalau kau memanggilku terlalu formal" itulah, keajaibannya. Hanya Miku yang dapat membuat teh untuk memulihkan diri Rin yang ceria dan ramai. Tapi, siapa yang tau. Mungkin dibalik sepengetahuan Miku, Rin menyimpan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam. Atau mungkin rasa sakit yang tak bisa di sembuhkan.

"Baiklah, Rin. Makan malam sudah siap, mari kita keruang makan untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan disana" Miku mempersilakan Rin untuk keluar Kamar. Dengan senyuman manis, Rin berjalan keluar kamar. Tampa disadari, diluar jendela, ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Seseorang dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam panjang bergaris kuning cerah.

"Rin, samapai kapan kau mau berbohong seperti ini?"

TBC


End file.
